


Drama, Romance, and a Grilled Cheese Sandwich

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, high-grade fluff, please administer insulin as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Cisco usually saves the first "I love you" for dramatic moments.As a rule, lunch is not dramatic.





	Drama, Romance, and a Grilled Cheese Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> For Killervibe Fanfiction Week on Tumblr. Theme: Established relationship

Cisco had always had a taste for drama in dropping the L-bomb. The first time he’d ever said it to anyone had been at senior prom. His boyfriend had stuttered, “Uh - that’s - that’s nice … ” and taken another week to say it back.

Since then, he’d said _I love you_ for the first time at anniversaries, beautiful dates at beautiful restaurants, and after long separations, with varying degrees of reciprocation. He’d said it to his then-boyfriend after the particle accelerator explosion, which might have held off the breakup for about a month longer, until Bryan got tired of Cisco always being over at Caitlin’s when he called.

He’d said it to Cynthia after they’d fought a bad-ass together on Earth-42 and both almost gotten pounded into rubble before managing to bring said bad-ass down. (Unlike Greg, she’d said it back right away, so that was pretty nice.)

Anyway, the point was, he tended to save that particular milestone for the big moments.

Lunch did not figure high on his list of big moments.

“Hey,” Caitlin said to him as he came into her kitchen. “How’s the cable box?”

“Think I got it working,” he said. They were taking a lazy Saturday together, following up on a Friday night date that had been interrupted by mayhem. So far the day had featured morning sex, waffles, and an attempt to watch some TV that had been stymied by the cable going out.

“Legally?”

“Don’t ask me questions I can’t answer.” He kissed her cheek and put his arms around her waist. “Whatcha making?”

“Grilled cheese.” She poked at the sandwich cooking in the pan. “You want one?”

“Sounds good. Sure.”

“Okay.” She turned to the fridge. “I’m making mine with Swiss. But I’ve got Muenster, Colby Jack - ”

“Mmm,” he said. “What else?”

She heaved a sigh and pulled a plastic package out of the cheese drawer. “Or this.”

His jaw dropped. “What’s that doing in there?”

She wrinkled her nose. “I got some on my last grocery run.”

“You hate American cheese!”

“It’s literally labeled processed cheese product,” she grumbled. “They can’t even legally call it cheese. I don’t know how you can eat it.”

“Cheez,” he said. “With a z. And I like the way it melts.”

“It melts like that because it’s mostly additives.”

“But you got it for me,” he said.

She shook her head. “You like it. And it’s not like it’ll go bad.”

He laughed and hugged her. “I love you.”

She pulled back to stare at him. “What?”

“I said I love you,” he said, realizing that it was true. He did. He’d always loved her, but now he knew he Loved her. Capital L love.

She blinked a few times, like Bambi if Bambi had run headlong into a branch. “Because I got you horrible cheese?”

“Yes,” he said, taking her face in his hands. “Because you got me horrible cheese.” He kissed her on the lips. “Because you kiss me whenever I ask,” kiss, “and I always want to hang out with you,” kiss, “and you’re smart and tough and beautiful and nerdy and weird,” each adjective punctuated with another kiss. “And I love all of that so much. And I wanted to say it.”

She’d gone soft, her eyes big and shining. “Cisco,” she said. “I love you too.” And this time, she kissed him.

They kissed until the smoke alarm went off, and Caitlin had to yank the pan with the scorched-black grilled cheese sandwich off the burner.

Okay, maybe there had been a _little_ drama in this moment.

FINIS


End file.
